Mick's Desire
by Prpldragon50
Summary: Mick St. John wanted nothing more than to be human. After using up the hidden stash that allowed him that fantasy, what happens when it runs out and the love of his life leaves him? Who is mysterious Ravyn Sinclair and what of her secret relationship with his best friend, Josef Kostan? And why does he desire her so? I do not own any thing Moonlight. Just inspired by it. REPOSTED
1. Chapter 1

**No copyright infringement intended. I do not own anything Moonlight, just inspired by the characters. Another trip into my crazy imagination.**

 **Chapter one: First Impressions**

 ** _I have no desire to meet anyone. My heart had been broken into a million little pieces and is never going be put back together again. Josef tries to get me to leave my home every day but I have no desire to go out. I only leave if I have work to do. I find myself going out during the day just to give me an excuse to go back in. If I have no work to do, I stay in and brood. Yes, I know, I brood. It seems to be my only mood lately. This night, I was simply tired of Josef's continuous requests to come out to his favorite club and have a drink. I haven't been into 'freshies' for more than 30 years now, but I didn't have the energy to turn him down one more time._**

 ** _My name is Mick and I am a vampire. At least, I am a vampire once again. For the last ten years or so, I was human due to a compound my ex-wife stole from her royal brother. This compound was absorbed into the blood and allowed a vampire to be human for a time. One dose usually lasted about 6-8 months at a time. I used this compound to be with the love of my life, Beth Turner. I saved her life as a child. My crazy ex-wife kidnapped her, hoping to turn her and create a family for us. I put a stake in her heart and burned her alive. Or, so I thought. Turns out, she didn't die and 23 years later, came back into my life to give me access to this compound. She, Coraline Duvall was her name, had turned me on our wedding night, against my will. I had not known she was a vampire and she wanted a mate for life. She returned with the compound to try to make up for what she did. She was trying to find a way to make it permanent but had no success. Turned out she was one of seven royal siblings with special qualities in their blood. Mixed with certain other compounds, it could mask all vampire traits, which came in handy when the public went vampire hunting. She stole the complete compound from her brother and returned to give it to me as a way to make things up. Her brother showed up just after I took it making it impossible for me to stop him from taking her, and the compound she had on her, away. However, she had hidden away more of it, of which she had not told her brother. I searched for weeks to find it and when I did, did not hesitate to use it again. See, I had finally told Beth how I felt about her and I wanted to be in her life. By taking this compound, I became fully human and we fell completely and madly in love. We started our life together and were exceptionally happy for ten years. Then the compound ran out and I reverted to a vampire. I hoped that Beth would stay around for my feelings for her had not changed but she could not reconcile my being a vampire. I have never felt such pain and heartache as I did when she told me that she was leaving me and heading east. That was about a year ago and I still have not recovered. Our biggest hurdle when we first met was my fear of losing her and being hurt. Ironic how that's what happened – exactly._**

 ** _So, that pretty much brings you up to date. I'm getting ready to head out with Josef to this exclusive club he's been trying to get me to go. He says I will simply adore it and have to go back regularly. The owner is exceptional and treats her clientele with great care. I'm only going to get him off my back and leave me to my misery. Misery and I have become great friends and I have grown to enjoy her company. Time to go._**

A/N: Any interest here? Please let me know. My second foray into Fanfiction. Need feedback on this one!


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter Two: The Meeting**

 **Having watched his only true friend go through so much pain in the last 12 months, Josef is finally able to get Mick to meet him at his favorite club. This club caters to both human and vampire, though distinct and enforced rules are in place regarding socialization. There is to be no feeding on the humans by vampires and no killing of vampires by humans. The consequences are severe if that rule is broken. The two rooms upstairs are for vampires only, as is the one large room on the first floor for humans only. The main dance area is for both, as long as all abide by the main rule. Less important rules also exist but the main one must be followed with no exceptions.**

 **Run by a human who is quite familiar with vampire lifestyles, Ravyn Sinclair looks to be in her late thirties. Along with this exclusive club, she also owns several high-end restaurants up and down the California coast. Not much is known about her personally, but Josef seems to know her well. He meets Mick at the club and escorts him into the VIP area set aside specifically for 'special' clients. This clientele is very exclusive and chosen by Ravyn herself. Most are well over 300 years old but look in their 30's to 40's. The human clientele is also hand chosen, though not as exclusive. They are mostly selected to compliment the vampire patrons. Ravyn knows how to cater to her 'special' clientele. She has the uncanny ability to know what each of those patrons desires and has it ready before they even ask for it.**

 **Josef and Mick take a seat at his regular table. Mick looks around, taking in the ambience and feeling relaxed and comfortable. Ravyn approaches them, a server, off to the side, waiting to be summoned.**

 **"** **Hello, G-Pa," her smile captivating Mick.**

 **"** **Good evening, BB," Josef stands, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Mick stands also, nodding to her.**

 **"** **Whom do you have with you tonight?" She returns Mick's nod. Josef sits back down, grinning.**

 **"** **An old friend of mine. He needed a night out, so I thought your establishment would be perfect." He smiles, nodding toward the server. As the server approaches, Ravyn lifts the two ornate glasses from the tray he is carrying. She hands one to Josef. "Your favorite," is all she says as she releases the glass. "O+ positive?" Josef raises an eyebrow. "Of course, G-Pa," her smile infects Mick and he almost feels human again. The feeling disappears almost as quickly as it appeared when she hands him the other glass. "A+ positive." She states. He graciously accepts the glass, impressed. "Josef told you?"**

 **"** **No. I had no idea he was bringing anyone with him tonight." Mick sits back down as she dismisses the server. She perches on the arm of Josef's chair, arranging her dress around her.**

 **"** **Then how did you know?" He holds up the glass before taking a drink. It is fresh and, surprisingly, warm. He was not expecting that.**

 **"** **A special talent she has. It's part of why her business is so successful." Josef is almost beaming, if a vampire could beam.**

 **"** **I think I've only been wrong twice in all these years," she confides. Smiling again, Mick feels as though he could become lost in that smile. He takes another drink, admiring her behind half-closed eyes. 'She's absolutely stunning,' he thinks to himself. Her name suits her, as her hair is jet black. Her face is oval-shaped, with high cheekbones, full lips and sapphire-blue eyes. It's difficult for him to take his eyes off her.**

 **"** **This is Mick St. John," Josef introduces. "Mick, this is Ravyn Sinclair, the fair owner of this establishment." Again, they nod at each other. Josef can't help but notice Mick's gaze, his eyes moving up and down her body, but always returning to her face. He was right. He knew introducing Mick to Ravyn would be good for Mick. Josef drains his glass, settling back in his chair, not even realizing the slightly protective arm placed at Ravyn's waist.**

 **"** **So, Mick St. John, what do you do for a living?" She smiles, again. It takes him a moment to answer, and when he does, it's as if he's startled.**

 **"** **Oh, I'm a private investigator." He smiles back. Her smile is so contagious. She lifts her eyebrows at him. "Really? That's interesting. I must hear more about that." Her gaze shifts to the other side of the room. "But it will have to be another time." She nods toward another table. "I must excuse myself. Work to do." She leans over, giving Josef a kiss on the cheek. "It was VERY nice to meet you, Mick St. John. Please do come back." She pulls a card out of her pocket, handing it to him. Her hand lingers a bit as their fingers touch and then she is gone. Mick looks at the plastic card. It simply reads "** **Valentina's** **"** **on the front with a thin magnetic strip across the back.**

 **"** **Wow, you really impressed her," Josef grins, "She usually doesn't hand those out after a first meeting." He nods at the card. Mick looks at it again. "What is it?"**

 **"** **It's access to this VIP room. There is another room for your every day vamps and then there is here," he sweeps his arm in front of him, "for exclusive guests and friends. You must have one of those cards to get in here. She gives them only to those she considers "proper" enough to be included." He grins. If Ravyn is already giving Mick a card, his instincts were more on point than he imagined. He was hoping they would hit it off, but this is moving faster than even he thought it would. Mick glances one more time at the card and slips in into his inside jacket pocket.**

 **"** **So, how do you know her, Josef? You've never mentioned her before. How long have you been coming here?" Mick sinks back into the comfortable chair and takes another drink. It is still warm, surprising him. It must have shown on his face as Josef deftly avoids his questions. "The glasses are special made to keep the blood warmer, longer. She met someone many years ago who has a talent for these and immediately set up a business arrangement. She knew it could only help. She's crafty that way. It's an exclusive agreement." Josef is, again, beaming with pride. He nods toward the server for another glass.**

 **"** **Don't avoid my questions, Josef. What's the deal?" Mick pushes. Josef interlocks his fingers in front of him and stares at Mick, an amused look on his face. 'It's good he's taking such an interest.' he thinks to himself, 'He needs something to take his mind off Beth.' The two stare at each other until the server comes with another glass for Josef. "Another for you, sir?" he asks of Mick. Mick shakes his head, his eyes never leaving Josef's. "No, thank you." He states, simply. Josef settles back in the chair, again, realizing that Mick is not going to let this go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"** **Fine. She's my goddaughter." Josef finally relents.**

 **"** **You're what?" Mick almost chokes on the sip he'd just taken. "How can you, YOU JOSEF, have a goddaughter?" He stares, wide-eyed at his friend. Josef looks at him with a critical eye, wondering just how much to tell Mick.**

 **"** **She's the daughter of two dear friends who passed away when she was young. I took her in and helped to shape who she is today." He sips at his drink, savoring the taste. 'She always has the best,' he muses.**

 **"** **How long have we known each other, Josef? Huh? And in all this time, how did you not tell me you had a goddaughter? HOW?" Mick leans forward, both hands holding the almost empty glass, elbows on his knees. Josef smiles at his friend, knowing he's not going to like this answer.**

 **"** **You never asked." He says, taking another sip.**

 **Mick lets out a loud sigh, rolls his eyes and sits back. Downing the last of his drink, he rests the glass on the arm of the chair. "Well, I'm asking now. When did all this happen? And how long have you been coming here? I've not known about this place." He states, as the empty glass is removed from his hand and a full one replaces it. Without even thinking, he takes a long drink from it before realizing it had been replaced. 'She really does have a well trained staff," he thinks to himself. Looking back at Josef, he realizes how little he knows about the vampire he considers his best friend.**

 **Josef contemplates telling Mick everything yet hesitates. There is too much at stake and he needs to be sure all is kept safe. "Ravyn was 14 when her parents died. They were dear friends of mine and I couldn't allow her to go with some stranger. I was there when she was born and was asked to be her godfather. I accepted and that little girl stole my heart. As for how long, I've been coming here since it opened, about five years ago."**

 **"** **Why did I not know about this place? You never told me." Mick quizzes.**

 **"** **You were human at the time, remember? You couldn't come in this room and there was no way I was, or ever will, go down to that dance floor!" Josef looks disgusted. He never was one for dancing. At least, not under the bright disco lights. Mick raises his eyebrows and nods his head. Josef is right. He'd been with Beth at the time. Mick turns his head and, as quickly as the thought of Beth came into his head, it was gone just as quickly as he saw Ravyn float by, catering to all her VIP clientele. She's the perfect hostess: chatting them up; providing them with the best blood; simply smiling at them. His eyes follow her around the room, appreciating the beautiful body beneath the flowing dress she wears. 'She really is absolutely gorgeous,' he thinks. Josef notices where his attention is and leaves him to his reverie. It gets him out of answering any more questions. If Mick wants to know any more about Ravyn, he's gonna have to ask himself.**

 **Josef watches Mick the rest of the night, as he watches Ravyn as she floats about the room attending to her clients. She never seems to tire or become bored with their small talk and flirtations. She comes over several times to check in with him and Mick but never lingering long as the room is full and she is kept busy. Mick simply watches her, marveling at how gracious and attentive she is to each and every one, always laughing in the right places and knowing exactly what to say. Josef is amused watching Mick watch her, a slight battle going on inside his head. He's not used to that. Normally, he just wouldn't care. He's usually one of those vamps that disgust his dear BB with his apathy. But now he's fighting the urge to grab Mick by the back of his neck and drag him out, and as far away from her, as possible or allow the two of them to get together since they'd be so good for each other. He fights back the violent urge and insists to himself that Ravyn is a grown woman and can more than take care of herself. Furthermore, Mick is his best friend and wouldn't hurt her.**

 **Mick is fascinated. He cannot look away. He watches her with wonder showing clearly on his face. He has moved to the chair next to Josef to have a view of the entire room. He reclines in the chair, comfortably gazing, his eyes rarely leaving her, his glass never empty for more than mere seconds. At some point during the night, he switched to cold blood, the warm giving him a heady, dizzy feeling; almost as if he were intoxicated, though he wasn't sure if that was the blood or the view.**

 **Ravyn loves her work. She loves coming in every day to new experiences, new stories and learning something new every day. Someone ALWAYS has a new tale to tell and she is more than willing to listen. However, tonight she is a little distracted. Josef had told her very little about Mick over the course of the last year. He had come in about a year ago, quite distressed. He never gave the full story; just that his best friend had gone through a bad break-up and Josef didn't know what to do or how to help him. Ravyn had not seen her godfather this upset since her parents had died and it hurt her heart to see him in such agony. She listened to him talk, but it was in such generalizations she never had a full grasp as to what had happened. Now, here this best friend is, in her club, and she finds him utterly mesmerizing. She continues to check in with them, just to be near Mick and try to get a better reading on him. Her intrigue began the minute they walked in. From what Josef had said, Mick was human; yet here he was walking in to THIS room, for vampires only. She was surprised to find she could get an immediate reading on him, meaning that he was, indeed, a vamp. Her interest rose to an even higher level once their fingers had touched over the card she handed to him. Quick flashes of heartache, misery, loneliness and betrayal had filled her mind and almost taken her off her feet. She had paused, just for a moment to get her bearings before moving away to attend to her other guests. However, those images kept her coming back for more; she needed to know more. She knew it was 'cheating', using her gift to glean information from him without him even knowing, but she couldn't help herself. Josef often said it was one of her greatest faults – trying to help those who didn't want it or ask for it. She knew that was why he brought Mick in to see her; to help his dear friend move on with his life.**

 **Standing off to one side, she looks at him, finally able to get a good look while he could not see her. He was incredibly handsome; his strong chin (cleft and all); big dimples when he smiles; speaking of smiles, one of the most beautiful she has ever seen; high cheek bones; beautiful blue-green eyes; curly brown hair and the longest eyelashes she's even seen on a man(or a woman). Most women would kill to have eyelashes like his. As much as he tries to hide it, his emotions float across his face as he feels them. His body language is a different story. It tells the tale of a man who is constantly on guard. Ready to spring into action at moment's notice. He is trying to relax, but his muscles are tensed and almost vibrating. She feels it every time she touches him, trying to get more information. 'What has happened to this man to make him this way?' she thinks, as she watches his interaction with her godfather. "Who has hurt him so much to cause him to wall everyone and everything off?' She watches her godfather's face as he discusses something with Mick, seeing the love he has for this man. She knows Mick is Josef's best friend and that he could care less how much money or what people Josef knows. Josef told her that much. She still wants more. Something about this Mick St. John pulls at her heart and she must learn all she can. That, and she wouldn't mind getting physically close to him, too. 'Who wouldn't?' she thinks as she walks over.**

 **"** **And how are my two favorite people in here this evening doing?" She asks as she takes the empty glasses out of their hands, holds them out to be replaced with full ones. Handing one off to each of them, her fingers linger on Mick's, hoping to brush against his and get a new image. The image she gets surprises her, since he is thinking about physical contact as much as she. Before breaking contact, she looks him in the eye, smiling at the image: her up against a wall, his body pressing into hers, his right hand behind her head, his left roaming all over her body. His open mouth on hers, drinking in her breath, his tongue searching out hers. He breaks contact and the image disappears, leaving her breathing hard.**

 **"** **You all right?" He inquires, as she steps back.**

 **She shakes her head slightly, "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. Haven't eaten since lunch and my blood sugar might be a little low." She smiles at him and looks to Josef.**

 **"** **Well, I think you should have something to eat." He waves to their server. "Please go and get something for your employer to eat. I'm sure they know what she wants back in the kitchen." He dismissed the young man with a wave. Turning back to Ravyn, he motions for her to sit. Reluctantly, she takes the chair on the other side of him, away from Mick.**

 **"** **You don't mind if I eat here with you?"**

 **"** **As long as you don't mind us drinking." Mick responds, raising his glass.**

 **"** **I've been around G-Pa long enough for it not to be an issue. I just know that some vampires do not like to be around humans when they eat."**

 **"** **I'm used to it. Doesn't bother me a bit." He smiles at her and if she were standing, her knees would have gone weak.**

 **Meanwhile, Josef is watching the interaction, guessing what Ravyn saw when she touched Mick's hand. Her face was flush and her breathing had quickened. 'Interesting. Maybe they'll do the deed quicker than I figured.' He muses.**

 **The young man returns with a small plate of food that Ravyn consumes quickly. She does not want to offend any other clients on the floor since she rarely eats in front of them. Only when she is with her godfather does she consume any food in this room. When she finishes, the young server takes the plate, informing her that a table of 'gentlemen' on the other side of the room wish to speak with her.**

 **Ravyn stands and excuses herself. As she moves away, she knows Mick is watching her every move, so she exaggerates all her movements, hoping he gets the idea.**


	4. A Haunting Past

**Chapter Four: Mick's Desire**

 ** _As I watch her walk away, her hips swaying, her hair flowing, her arms swinging, I can't help but go back to that fantasy I was having about kissing her. Imagining her lips, the taste of her breath and the feel of her tongue on mine is intoxicating. Again, I am not sure if it is the blood or the sight and smell of her that is causing this fantasy, but I know I don't want it to end._**

 **"** **What's on your mind, dear Mick?" Josef breaks into his thoughts.**

 **Mick starts a bit, looks sheepish and grins. He knows Josef can guess what is on his mind and he tries to avoid answering his question. "I still can't believe you have had a human in your life all these years and not said a word. You, Josef Kostan, who seem to abhor humans, unless they can make you richer, more popular or feed you. You have had a beautiful goddaughter all this time and never said ONE WORD. I was sure you hated all humans." Mick tries to deflect him.**

 **"** **Oh, my dear Mick, you are so mistaken. I don't hate humans. As you said, if they can do something for me, I am all FOR humans. As I explained earlier, Ravyn is special." The look on his face baffles Mick. If he didn't know better, he would swear it was almost love. Love for a human. Josef can still surprise him. After all these years, something will come up that Mick would have never seen coming. "So you better watch those lascivious thoughts you are having about my goddaughter." Josef gives Mick that goofy grin of his. Mick looks down at his hands holding the glass, not being able to look Josef in the eyes. He knows his face will give him away. Josef laughs and takes another long drink. "Don't worry, Mick. She's a grown woman who knows her own mind. I have no say in what happens in her personal life. Only her business life."**

 **Mick sighs and relaxes a bit. He just cannot help where his thoughts are taking him.**

 **** ** _What is it about her that has me feeling this way? I've gone longer without sex. It can't be that. Why, when I look at her, do I have such a strong urge to kiss her? Yeah, she's breathtaking; she's sexy as hell and her lips look so inviting. But I can't. It's too soon. Too soon after Beth._**

 **And there it was; Beth coming back into his mind and sobering him right up. He leans forward and puts the glass on the table in front of him. Looking over at Josef, he stands.**

 **"** **I have to go." He states.**

 **"** **What? Why? I know you're enjoying yourself. Sit back down. Have some more," he holds up his glass, "No reason to go so soon."**

 **"** **Josef, we've been here for hours. I said I would meet you here for a bit and now it's time to go. Please give my goodbyes to Ravyn and apologize for me." Mick walks away before Josef can stop him. He avoids Ravyn all together and leaves. Josef stares after him, not knowing what had changed but he can guess. Beth. Anytime Mick starts to come out from under his rock, she pulls him back under. He is going to have to light a fire under these two if anything is going to happen.**

 **Ravyn sees Mick leave, wondering what happened. She glances over to Josef and he shrugs. Turning her attention back to the clients at hand, her mind is only half taking in what they are saying as she tries to sort out what she might have said or done to cause him to leave so abruptly.**

 **Mick rushes out to his car, getting in and putting it into gear. He's completely distracted as he drives back to his place. As usual, when Beth is on his mind, he loses all track of time. Looking around, he notices he is in his apartment, sitting on the couch, empty glass in his hand. He has no memory of getting here or even entering his place. He glances over at the clock and shakes his head. It was almost sunrise. His thoughts wander back to Beth: her smile, her eyes, her voice, her touch. A solitary tear runs down his cheek and he absently wipes it away. The tightness in his chest increases and his mind fills with memories of her. He has never loved anyone as much as he loves her. Yes, still loves her. He knows he will never stop.**

 **He thinks back to when she left. He had come home to find all her things cleared out. He was convinced that they could work things out; that she had not meant what she said by telling him she couldn't stay with him. He had a stakeout the night before and had planned to spend the next day with her, convincing her to stay. However, the stakeout had taken a different direction and he had not returned until after sunrise. He'd gone through the entire place, looking for any trace of her, but she had been thorough; not a single trace of her existence in his life. She had even erased all pictures, documents and files from his computers. He'd gone mad. Destroyed anything he could get his hands on. When Josef had shown up the following night, the mess he'd found was substantial. It had looked as if nothing was in one piece. Even the furniture was broken or torn apart. Josef had never seen Mick in full vamp mode, nor at his angriest but imagined this is what the result would be. He was trying to reach Mick, knowing what he had planned with Beth and when, after the fifth call went to voicemail, he made his way over to the apartment. He'd found Mick in the corner of his freezer room, knees pulled up to his chest, heaving and growling like a feral cat. It took time, but he'd brought Mick around and helped him to clean up the place over the next week. Mick had not wanted to go on. He didn't feed or go out. He just sat on the couch; wasting away. It had taken a month before he was even interested in any kind of food. Josef had barely left his side during this time and was there with fresh blood for him. Mick knew he didn't want to go on, but he couldn't bring himself to kill himself. Not sure what he was going to do with his life, he locked away all the feelings and memories for Beth and put all his effort into work. He took any case that came along, no matter how big or small. It didn't matter on the amount of danger or if it was day or night. He simply worked off intuition and instinct. Josef had been worried about him, trying to bring him back to himself but he couldn't allow it. Doing that would mean opening up that part of him that held Beth locked away.**

 **Now here he was opening that exact part of himself all due to one woman. He hasn't thought about Beth in months. In one night, he found himself desiring another woman, another human, and that desire caused him to open that locked room and think of Beth and how much he misses her and wants to be with her. He leans forward, head in hands. His heart aching as if Beth had just left yesterday. Slowly he stands and walks up the stairs to sleep. Stripping down, he climbs into his freezer, closes the lid and hopes that a good day's sleep will help lock those memories away** again.


	5. A Revealing Conversation

**Chapter Five: Mick's Desire - A Revealing Conversation**

 **Ravyn made sure the safe was locked before grabbing her coat and locking up the rest of the club for the night. Walking out to her car, which was usually alone, she notices a large limousine idling not far from her. Turning the corner, she laughs aloud and shakes her head. Josef is sitting on the roof of her car, legs dangling over the passenger side door, hands by his side.**

 **"** **G-Pa, how many times do I have to tell you not to sit on the roof of my car? Huh? Besides you looking absolutely ridiculous, it looks a little suspicious. How many people wonder how easily you get up there and get down? How many have** ** _SEEN_** **you jump on and off? It's an unnecessary risk. Please, get down from there." She holds out her hand.**

 **"** **Why, dear BB, don't you join me up here? We need to chat and I feel like being out in the fresh air for this one." He beckons her, patting the roof next to him.**

 **Ravyn shakes her head again before leaping up and sitting next to him. "You are just lucky that this vehicle has a sturdy roof. Otherwise you would be buying me a new car every other week." She nudges him with her shoulder, grinning to herself.**

 **"** **You forget, I bought you this car several years ago, knowing that it would stand up to my feistiness." He smiles down at her, marveling again at her beauty. Putting an arm loosely around her waist, he gets a semi-serious look on his face.**

 **"** **What's going on inside that head of yours, Josef? You said you wanted to chat and now you suddenly got serious. Something wrong? Do you have to leave? "**

 **"** **No, no, nothing like that. You know me, I'll put someone in the pits before I have to leave town. No, I was wanting to know what is going on with Mick? I know you were taking peeks all night. Other than the obvious thoughts I knew he was having about you, what did you pick up on?" He reaches out with his left hand and takes her right hand in his. "I'm worried about him. He suddenly took off tonight after it seemed we were having a good time."**

 **Ravyn cocked an eyebrow and looked sideways at him. "Was that the only reason you invited him tonight? So I could get a reading on him?" She tries to look hurt.**

 **"** **Of course not! Though if you did get any readings on him, it can't hurt for you to tell your old godfather, right?" He turns on the charm.**

 **Ravyn knew she'd tell him everything. Many of the things she saw over the course of the night were still bothering her. So many of images were disturbing and they had nothing to do with Mick being a vampire; dark, brooding images that verged on suicidal. She had backed off after those images started showing themselves but curiosity got the better her and she'd gone back for more. It was at that point that Mick's thoughts had turned to backing her into a corner and ravaging her. She wasn't sure which thoughts caused her more distress. Looking back at her godfather, she grins. He is simply watching her remember those thoughts, her cheeks becoming bright red as she remembers being pinned against the wall as his hands roam all over her body. She shakes her head to rid it of that thought and goes back to the haunting ones.**

 **"** **Josef, the things I saw scare me. Very tortured, unsettling thoughts. Was there a time he considered suicide? Though I'm not sure how a vampire would do that."**

 **"** **It's easier than you think. Stay out in the daylight all day; a good, dense silver bath; even suicide by vampire. Simply piss off an old vamp and he will decapitate you…and then set you on fire. He was considering that?" Josef's eyes opened wide. He knew Mick had been in bad shape, but had never considered he was that bad off.**

 **"** **The images I saw were in daylight so I guess he thought about just staying out, alone, one day until it was too late. You know, these images are never crystal. With him, it's more about the feelings I was getting. He wanted to die. For a long time, he did. Now, he pretty much just exists with no path or goals. Well, let me amend that. He does have one goal, or maybe more of a wish."**

 **"** **Let me guess," Josef rolls his eyes, "he wants his precious Beth back." He almost snorts. He finds it hard to believe that Mick is still pining after her. He needs to get his head out of his ass and move on. She is never coming back. She made that abundantly clear. Even Josef himself found it hard to believe that she abandoned Mick, knowing that one day he would revert. They all knew that he would become a vampire again one day. Yet, she still seemed surprised by it and didn't hesitate to leave. For that and the pain she's put his best friend through, he despises that Blondie.**

 **Ravyn nods. She feels for Mick. Ravyn herself has never felt that kind of love. For anyone. No one has ever loved her that way, either. The pain and anguish Mick went through, is still going through, seems unbearable. She wants to help him, but doesn't know how. She knows that Josef brought him in to see what she could glean and if she could make any suggestions, but she has nothing; having not experienced this kind of love and betrayal. "I don't know how I can help. I can't begin to understand what he's going through. I want to help, G-Pa, I just don't know how." She squeezes his hand.**

 **"** **Don't worry. Many options will present themselves, if I know Mick. He might have all but stormed out of here tonight, but he WILL be back. I promise you. If he was having those kind of thoughts about you, he will be back." He smiles at her, a little jealous. He's known Mick long enough to realize that, even if he tells himself he still wants Beth, the fact that he was thinking about Ravyn in any kind of sexual manner means he will return. He won't be able to stay away. That was exactly what Josef wanted. The seed was planted and now they all just needed to watch it grow.**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Ravyn doesn't want to admit it, but her godfather had been correct. Though he didn't show up the next night, when she walks into the VIP room tonight, she immediately feels his presence. Looking toward Josef's table, she sees the PI sitting in the same chair he'd been in at the end of the other night. Her heart jumps at the sight of him. Smiling, she slowly walks over to him, hoping he doesn't see how nervous she is.**

 **"** **Good evening, Mick St. John." She greets him, nodding and sitting in the chair next to him. Taking a deep breath, she takes in how fabulous he smells. Whatever cologne, aftershave or body wash he uses, she doesn't want it to fade away.**

 **"** **Good evening, Ravyn Sinclair. How are you this evening?" He responds in kind.**

 **"** **Doing better now that you're here. I was hoping you would take me up on the card and return." Her smile dazzles him.**

 **"** **I like the place. I feel comfortable here. You've done a good job."**

 **"** **Thank you. I want everyone who comes here to feel good about being here. A place where they don't have to hide who and what they are." She notices the uneasiness settle on him when she talks about being a vampire. "There's no shame, Mick. You are what you are. Accept it and move on. You have too long on this earth to hate yourself."**

 **Her insight is uncanny. He's sure that Josef has told her all about him and how much he hates being a vamp but to express it so clearly shocks him. She really does understand the vampire world. He needs to know about her and how she learned so much about it. He's sure most is from Josef, but he still wants to hear it all from her. "When it's against your will, you can't help it. I was given no choice." He simply states.**

 **"** **I understand more than you know, Mick, but to hate everything about yourself makes your time here go very slow and miserably. You deserve better than that. I can tell." She reaches out and touches his hand. She gets quick glance of a woman in a wedding dress, blood dripping down her face and onto the gown. She's staring at a man lying on the bed, blood drenching the sheets. He pulls his hand away as if he'd been shocked and she puts her hand back in her lap.**

 **"** **Hey, the last time I was here, we spent the entire time talking about me. I wanna hear about you and how you've built this 'empire' you seem to have." He grins, wanting to get the attention off himself.**

 **"** **Well, if you plan on sticking around tonight, I'd be more than happy to answer your questions as the night progresses. Understand, I do have others to attend." She reminds him she does have other clients. He hopes to get enough information from her to find a way to get her alone for an evening or an afternoon.**


End file.
